


Operation: Catch Santa

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: Secrets don't rest during the holidays





	1. Chapter 1

"What is that?"  
"It's a wreath, dear sister. I know you're blonde, but I figured being alive for thousands of years would have taught you some things."  
Rebekah scowled. "Funny Niklaus, I'm sure you could pass for a high paid comedian." She crossed her arms, "I mean, what is it for? You usually don't get excited about holidays other than Halloween, when you can walk around with your last meal on your face and no one would be any the wiser."  
Klaus smirked. "It was Elijah's idea. He said it would be nice for Hayley."  
"Does Haley even celebrate Christmas? Or, winter holidays?"  
"Apparently very much so. She, Marcel, and Elijah went tree-shopping about an hour ago. I expect they'll be home soon."  
"I see. And you're not at all bothered by this?"  
"Though I'm not one for all the 'jolliness' of the holidays, I don't mind others being a reasonable amount of festive."  
As if on cue, Hayley strolled through the courtyard entrance just as Klaus finished speaking.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she was all smiles.  
"Nik is putting up a wreath."  
Hayley nodded. "Wonderful! Well, we just got back from picking out a Christmas tree, so Elijah and Marcel are unloading it now."  
"Ooooh!" Rebekah gushed.  
"Well then, I suppose I'm on my way out. I have a coffee date with Kol, and then we're going shopping for presents."  
"Have fun sister. Remember to not leave a trail of bodies behind. Elijah would be most upset if that should happen."  
With her back turned, exiting the estate, Rebekah raised her hand in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus took his life very seriously. This meant he would never endanger his reputation. Which was why he was doing this at 4 a.m. When the wolves, witches, and humans were asleep, and the vampires heading home after finding a midnight snack.  
He had been doing this for weeks now, adopted a sort of routine. Which was why he did not count on a single flaw in his overall plan.  
"Klaus? What are you doing here?"  
Shit.  
"Hayley! You know, I could ask you the same thing."  
The female hybrid frowned.  
"I have trouble sleeping sometimes. I like to walk through the woods, helps soothe my mind. Now, mind sharing your reason for being 7 feet up in a tree?"  
"I was on my way back from getting a snack when I thought I heard some of those filthy mutts lurking around. I wanted to get an aerial view."  
"Watch it Klaus. I was originally one of those 'filthy mutts.' But fair enough. So, why are you really out here?"  
Klaus, though not very noticeably, flinched. This was a huge mess-up. And now that Hayley had seen him lurking around in the night, she wouldn't stop sleuthing until she found out exactly what he was up to. He had two choices: Give Hayley all the details or risk being exposed in a humiliating outburst.  
Hayley had crossed her arms, looking up expectantly at the original hybrid. She was waiting for Klaus to cave in.  
The latter groaned and flung himself from his perch. He landed just in front of Hayley.  
"Alright little wolf, you're going to get what you want. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, dire consequences will have to take place."


	3. Chapter 3

A month ago, if you had told Hayley Marshall that she would be sneaking around looking for Santa with Klaus Mikaelson, she would have snorted in your face.  
She had to admit, it was definitely awkward at first. But now it was kind of cool. It was like she was on a secret mission, and finally one where her life wasn't in any danger. It was refreshing.  
"Shouldn't we be on the rooftop?"  
"No. That's what he expects."  
Hayley rolled her eyes. "Well, is crawling around on the ground in complete darkness any better?"  
"How else do you expect us to catch a glimpse of him?" Klaus scoffed.  
"Turn all the lights on and wait by the chimney with party-poppers so we can yell 'surprise!!' when he comes tumbling down?"  
"Alright Klaus, your point's been made."  
Currently the two were crouched near the staircase, peeking into the living room where the Christmas tree and fireplace resided. So far nothing stirred (not even a mouse.)  
They waited in silence for a while, and then there was the sound of shuffling. Klaus crawled forward a bit, and then-  
"WhAt ThE HEcK?!!"  
The air was knocked out of Klaus's stomach as something pointy collided with his side. As whatever it was propelled forward, Klaus was knocked onto his back.  
"Oh!" Hayley gasped.  
"What are you both doing down here?!" Elijah glared at the duo he had stumbled upon.  
"I-We-" Hayley began.  
"We're on a stake out." Klaus grumbled.  
"For what? I thought everyone was accounted for."  
"For whom, brother. Santa Claus."  
Elijah deadpanned.   
"You want me to believe you're both down here waiting for a jolly man in a red suit?"  
Hayley nodded. "That would be nice, yes."  
"We've probably missed our chance though. As soon as our main focus was deterred, he had a chance to get away undetected."  
Before Elijah could counter, the sound of bells jingling came from high above the estate.  
All three residents rushed to the courtyard. They arrived just as the back of a sleigh was disappearing behind a group of dense clouds.  
"Alright you two, lets make a deal," Elijah said.  
"This whole hunting of Santa can continue, but I get a part in it."  
Hayley and Klaus exchanged a look and gave each other a curt nod.  
"Good." Klaus grinned.  
"Lets get planning for next year."


End file.
